


When the love asks for a second chance (A Zootopia fanfic)

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: A year after Nick joined the police, he and Judy approach. Shortly afterwards, they married and because they could not have children because of incompatibility of their genes, they adopted a baby bunny called Maxon and an Arctic Fox of 7-year-old called Felicie.At that moment, everything was absolutely perfect, Judy's parents accepted their relationship well as most of Zootopia's animals, but a year later, Nick is seriously shot in a chase and in the hospital, he dies. His last words to Judy was for her to follow his life, even without him there. It's 5 years, Judy is a cold woman who only lived for work and her children, without getting involved in any other loving relationship.Seeing the situation of their mother, Felicie and Maxon see that arrives in the DPZ a former rabbit spy who, three years later, divorced his wife with whom he had twins, and since then he has not related to any woman. Felicie and Maxon join the twins Maison and Mabel, to join their parents and prove that however it does not seem, life always gives one more chance to be able to start over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zootopia123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zootopia123/gifts).



Judy's P.O.V:

I got so nervous inside the car, we were on our first stalk to thieves with guns. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that something bad would happen.

-Calm down, trust it will be all right, Carrots! Nick said putting the paw in my face, just him to calm me down at a time like that.

-I don't know, Nick. I'm feeling something really bad is going to happen today!

He laughed and said:

-Nothing's going to happen, did you leave Felicie and Max at Mr. Big's house?

-Of course, do you think I would leave our children in the house of someone who did something wicked with them during our absence?

-Judy Hopps, you're becoming paranoid!

-With reason! I say kissing him on the cheek.

A car passed by.

-It's this car, accelerate Judy!

I hasten the car, chasing after the miscreants. I picked up a megaphone and shouted,

-Stop, in the name of the law!

-Never! One of the criminals said.

Nick and what's in the passenger seat started shifting shots until one of his shots went through our glass and hit Nick's chest full. I stopped the car and ignored the criminals car moving away, I despaired of Nick and said:

-Nick, are you okay?

-Yes, go after them!

-No, we're going to the hospital. You're bleeding a lot!

I turn around with the car and went to the hospital.

Time skip:

There I was, in the waiting room. Waiting for news of the one I chose to spend the rest of my life, finally came a sign of hope when a doctor left the room where he was:

-Relatives of Nicholas Wilde?

-I'm the mother! Mrs. Wilde said.

-And I am the wife, how is he, Doctor? I asked.

-... I'm sorry, ma'am, we've done everything we can. We take out the bullet, we try to contain the bleeding, but .... He does not pass this evening!

What the doctor told me, it hurt more than a thousand machine guns from all directions reaching me from every side of my body.

Tears fell from my eyes as I hugged my mother-in-law.

After a few hours in a hospital room, because I went awry with the news. The same doctor came into my room and I asked:

-And Nick?

-He just woke up and is calling you. He said he wants to talk to you before he leaves, and once again ... I'm sorry! He said putting his paw on my shoulder.

I wish all this had not happened to one of my darkest nightmares, but unfortunately it was not. He led me to the room where he was, I approached and he was connected to several devices that helped him breathe.

I approached and held his paw strongly:

-Hi!

-Hi my love! He said turning my head toward me.

-I didn't believe what the doctor said, I know you'll be fine Nick!

-Judy, we can not turn away from reality, we have to accept it. I'm leaving and you'll stay here!

-No, if you die I'll die together!

-No, our children will need you very much. Give me both your hands!

He held both my hands, I felt his heart grow weak.

-Promise me even your self by your side ... Will you move on?

-I promise you! Those words were so hard to pronounce.

-My son! His mother said to us.

-Never, stop being ... Who you are. My 34 years were the best of my life, because I was with you two! He said closing his eyes slowly with a smile on his face.

The cardiac monitor was left with only one continuous line and the "pi" was frequent. He was dead.

The doctors removed the appliances and removed it from the room, I saw everything turn, when I fainted. I woke up in the same room as before, my parents came through the door.

-Hey my rabbit puppy? Remember when I called you that? My father said in the most cheerful tone possible.

-Hi, did you guys know yet?

-Yes, a great loss! My mother said with her head down.

-And Felicie? Is she already knows?

-Yes, the poor thing is very sad. But are you going to be all right, little daughter? My dad asked me approaching me.

-Yes, I'll ... No, I will not be okay! I said hugging him and falling back into tears.

-I know it hurts, my love! My mom said hugging me too.

Days later...

At the funeral, when they lowered his body into the pit, I kissed a rose and threw it on top. I hugged my daughter and her grandma, who was also crying a lot, she was very attached to her dad.

In the end, Bogo came to me:

-Hopps? Are you okay?

-Just a little bad because I lost the love of my life. Other than that, I'm fine! I said blowing my nose in one hand, while the other was intertwined with my daughter's.

-He was a great animal. But as my deceased mother said, "The pain must be felt, and then the joy to be felt"!

-It's hard to be optimistic at those times, but thanks for the support! I answer with a small smile.

-Contact me, Hopps, and Felicie, force too!

-Thanks! She answered.

After that day, everything would be different in my life. I do not know if I can fulfill the promise to move on with my life, but for our children ... I will try.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got home, the four of them had red eyes from crying. As soon as they entered the house, there was complete silence, no laughter, because Nick was not there to make a joke or a funny pun.

-Mommy, are you okay? Little Maxon asked.

-Yes, my baby, I just need some sleep. What do you say we eat pizza today?

-Yes! He shouted happily.-But mommy!

-Yes, my son?

-Where's Daddy? He asked innocently, since he was too young to know that his dad had died.

Judy knelt to look into his eyes and said:

-My love, your papa ... Made a very long trip, it's going to take a long time. He went to heaven!

-But he's coming back later, right?

-... Take care of your brother for me, Felicie! Judy said trying to swallow the cry and went inside the room.

-Come on Maxon, I'll order the pizza! She said taking the younger brother in her arms and placing him on the table.

-Woo-hoo! He screamed as his sister picked up the phone.

In her bedroom, Judy pulled out her black robes, donned her nightgown, and laid on the bed she shared with him. A teddy bear he'd given her on their first date together was beside her.

She took it and watched him for several minutes, at least she had fond memories of him and they would remain etched in his memory forever.

Gradually she fell asleep and fell asleep with him under her arm. After a while, she woke up with constant knocking noises on her door. She stretched, rubbed her eyes and asked:

-Hi?

-Mom, the pizza's here! Felicie warned.

-Oh yes, eat you and your brother dear, which I eat later. I love you. See you tomorrow!

-Until tomorrow, I love you too! She said coming back to take care of her little brother.

Judy lay down again, her dreams began to populate her mind. She was in a garden, very flowery and very beautiful, surrounded by her whole family, when all of a sudden all began to be pulled by a mysterious force and fell into an abyss.

Desperately she tried to save them, but they all got lost in the abyss, until she was completely alone.

She woke up even more desperate, her heart racing and her head aching. She got up and went to her children's bedroom, they slept soundly, not even realizing she was there.

She smiled and closed the door quietly. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was still 3 in the morning and went back to sleep.

5 years later...

Judy woke up. She wore her police uniform and looked in front of the mirror, and she saw a 31-year-old rabbit still carrying scars from the past, that it seemed that they would never be healed. She opened the door and with each passing day, her children were more independent, Maxon could even open the cereal box without her help.

Felicie got up from the chair, kissed her face and said:

-Good morning mom!

-Good morning my love, are you needing anything?

-Nothing mom, and good morning! Maxon said before eating his cereal.

-Good morning Maxon, you look very happy!

-And we are, today is the day of take the child to work. I also want to be a fearless cop, like you and daddy!

-Felice Hopps Wilde, I already said I don't like being talked about your dad! Judy said stiffly.

-Sorry, mom! She said with her head down.

-And you can be anything you want, except for a cop!

-But I want...

-I will not lose you too!

-But it's not often that this happens ...

-We'll talk later! She said before taking a sip of coffee.

-... OK!

Meanwhile, Jack was getting his kids ready to take the kid to work.

-Dad, why do we have to go with you? Mabel asked.

-You know why and it's also my first day at the new job, you can make friends with the other policemen's children and start to get better!

-I don't know dad, we live moving until we give up the idea of trying to get in! Mason said undoing the bond of his tie.

-Hey Masy, I promise we'll stay here in Zootopia permanently. So you can hook up with other kids! He said smiling at his son.

-Then, let's try! Mabel said putting on her coat.

-Come now, finish getting ready that I'm waiting in the car! He said walking to the car.

-Are we going to get friends, Maison? Mabel asked her brother.

-Okay, even if we can not get in the way, we'll always have each other's company! He said holding the twin sister's hand (okay, I know rabbits do not have twins, but pretend Mabel and Mason are a rare case).-Let's go?

-Let's go!

They got into their father's car and arrived at the DPZ. Meanwhile, Judy with Felicie and Max arrived at the same time. Judy and Jack did not pay attention where they went on cell phones, bump into each other and he fell under her.

Their gazes crossed, hearts quickened and breaths shocked that they were too close. They got up and he apologized cordially to her:

-I'm sorry about that, Officer ...

-Hopps, Officer Hopps. And I'm sorry too, it seems like we both need to get our minds off the cell phones!

-Yes you are right. Jackson Savage, but you can just call me Jack! He said kissing her hand.

-Hey, I'm Felicie! She introduced herself to the twins.

-Hi! Maxon said.

-We are Maison and Mabel, Mabel says "hi"!

-Oh, sorry, I do not get very good at interacting with people. I'm Mabel!

-Okay, I was just like you. Unsafe that way! Felicie said.

-And how did you stop being insecure?

-I'll tell you everything, let's go to the police station?

-Of course! She said.

-Ah, I see you've made friends! Jack said.-Who are they?

-They are my children, Max and Felicie! Judy said.

-Nice to meet you, Jack!

-Hi! They said at the same time.

-And who are those little cotton tails? Judy asked.

-They are my children, Mabel and Mason!

-Hi! They told Judy!

-Nice to meet you both. Hey, we should be inside the police station now!

-Why don't we go now? Jack said.

-Can be!

Watching their interaction, a crazy idea came to Felicie and Max's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

While the rabbits and fox talked, they became much friendlier. After so many things, Maxon asked:

-Where's your mother?

-Our mother has lived in another country since she divorced our father. She does not see us, like, 3 years! Mabel explained to him.

-You mean you have not seen your mother since you were nine? Felicie asked.

-Yes, but we're used to it. Our dad is all we need, we do not need her for anything. And your dad? We know he's one of Zootopia's best cops! Mason said.

-... Yes, he was! Feliciously said sadly.

-He died? Mabel asked.

-Yes, unfortunately. We really wanted our mother to move on with another person who loved her and for her to love him back, but since he died, she only pushes the suitors away! Max said.

-That's a problem we're dealing with our dad too! Mabel said.

-Nobody will not replace our father. But our mother's love life is a fiasco!

-Our dad too, he really loved our mother, but she only wanted his money, and when they divorced, she took half the fortune and went to another country without worrying about us!

-It looks like we're in the same boat! Felicie said putting her comforting hand on his shoulder.-Wait, I had a crazy idea!

-What? The three rabbits with 12 and 7 years old asked at the same time.

-What if we joined our parents? To they get married and we're all going to be part of the same family!

-Yes, it can work. And the four of us would become brothers! Mason said excitedly at the thought.

-Do you guys agree? Felície said putting his paw in front of them.

-According! Mabel said putting her paw under hers.

-According! Max said putting his paw under Mabel's.

-According! Mason said putting his paw under Max's.

They put their hands together and threw them up.

-Kids, let's go to the training camp! Judy said.

-Behave here in the meeting room, okay? Jack said.

-Okay! The four children said at the same time.

Everyone lined up horizontally, Bogo started to walk and said:

-Official, I'm walking very disappointed with your performance!

-Up with me? Judy asked.

-Not you, Hopps!

-OK!

But the rest of you guys are pretty cool, so you're going to have a coach. Jackson Savage, and although it's great, you also have to train with others, Hopps!

-But you just said I did not...

-The gang of cops is one for all and all for one, they do, you do!

-Okay! She said sulking.

-The training starting tomorrow, that's all!

-So, what do you think of me as your coach? Jack asked Judy.

-Let's see how good you are! She said holding him by the tie.

-I am yes, why do you think I am a former spy?

-And why do not you work in that business?

-It was too dangerous, I want to preserve myself to take care of my kids!

-What happened to their mother? Died? She asked putting her paw on his shoulder.

-No, I loved her very much. But she did not love me, after we got divorced, she moved out and left me alone with Maison and Mabel!

-That's awful, but the police work is not at all dangerous! She said sarcastically.

-But not so much as the spy, believe me!

-I believe, I swear I do!

-I think we can be good friends!

-We're good friends. And our kids got along really well too!

-And if all of us leave when we leave, let's go to the amusement park?

-It would be a great idea, we did not go out to have fun since ... Since ...

-Since what?

-The death of my husband!

-My condolences for your loss! He said putting his paw on her back.

-Thank you, I still don't know when I'll get over it!

-I'm sure you'll soon realize that he's in a much better position. Tomorrow we have a full day!

-You can let me get ready, can you do me a favor?

-Yes, anything!

-Take a selfie with me?

-Selfie? Oh yeah, a selfie, of course, yes, how not? He said nervously.

Judy shook her head and positioned the cell phone.

-Give a smile, say "carrots"!

-Carrots! They said at the same time while she took the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after they took the picture, Bogo called them with other animas and their children.

-Well I called all of you, widowers to give another important statement!

-It is what it is? Felicie asked cheerfully.

-I'll tell you guys now, Miss. Hopps ... I will say that from next week, you will live with your new partners!

-But Chief Bogo, I have not had a partner since ... I do not like to talk about it! Judy said rubbing her right arm.

-Well, I've arranged a new partner for you. The beginner!

-Jack? She asked incredulously.

-I? Jack asked in the same tone of voice.

-I'm going to have to live with him?" But what will this serve for our training?

-Partnership, Hopps. You do not have a fixed partner for 5 years, maybe with this new police method, you get it!

-But...

-Or this, or street! He said being completely straight to her.

-... Fine! She said sulking.-When will this be mandatory?

-From next week!

-Okay!

-Hey guys, it seems until the universe is helping us to join our parents! Felicie whispered to her younger brother and the twins.

-Yes! They said at the same time and clapped their hands.

At the end of the day, they got into Judy's car and Max said, excited about the idea that Jack and Judy told them:

-How cool, we have not gone out to have a good time for a long time!

-It will be really fun! Felicie said jumping in the car seat.

-Psss, it's not for singing idiot songs! Judy nursed them when she saw they were going to sing one of those songs that students sing on school buses.

Arriving at the destination, as he parked the car and left, Jack began to hear the cry of a baby, not far from there with his super rabbit hearing.

He touched Judy's arm and said:

-Judy, are you listening to this?

She also sharpened her hearing and listened to the cry.

-Is it a baby cry?

-Yes!

-And it's coming that way! She pointed.

-Come on! He said and everyone ran with him in the direction of crying.

In a dirty, garbage-filled hallway, he found a small box. He opened the box and inside was a cute baby fox, with a few months and a paper on his chest.

-Calma, it's going to be okay! Jack said taking him in his arms.

Immediately, the baby stopped crying and began to laugh. Jack smiled and the two made a bond.

-Hi, how are you, little boy?

-How do you know it's a boy? Judy asked.

He handed the paper to Judy.

-Nicholas! She read with a smile.-Can I hold him?

-Of course! He said delivering the baby into Judy's arms.

-Hi, little prince, you are so cute!

At the beggining, he got a little recmented about her, but after a while, he started liking her too.

-Let's get him to the police? Poor thing, it is evident he was abandoned!

-Yes, only monsters do that kind of thing. Let's get him to the proper authorities, after we have fun at the amusement park! Jack said.

-Alright, have you ever been to an amusement park, little one? Judy asked.

-He's too small to talk, mom! Max said.

-Can I hold him again? Jack asked, holding out his arms.

-Yes! Judy said returning him to his arms.

-Who could leave such a lovely little creature like that? Jack said as Nicholas held his finger with his little paw.

-I can not imagine such a thing either!

-Judy!

-Yes?

-I think I'm going to adopt him!

-... Oh really? That's amazing Jack! She said giving a smile the size of the world.

-Yes, I got too attached to this cute, and since there's no one to take care of him I'm going to take him home, since when I saw him, I can not leave him alone!

-What a beautiful thought, Jack! She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

-Thank you! He said turning his face towards her, and the eyes meet.

To Judy, his eyes looked like oceans of so blue and deep, it was not hard for him to get lost in her purple eyes either.

-Am ... Shall we go to the amusement park? She asked, breaking the silence.

-Let's go!

The children celebrated silently as they realized what had happened. After having fun the rest of the day, he takes Judy, Felicie and Max home.

-Are you going to take him to the tutelary council now? Judy asked him.

-No, I'm going to take him home and tomorrow I'll take him. Probably should not be open now!

-Then, see you tomorrow! She said kissing him on the cheek and getting out of the car with the kids.

-See you tomorrow! Mabel said as she, her sister, Max and Felicie hugged each other.

-Bye Nicholas! Judy said, waving.

-Bye bye Nickie! Max and Felicie said.

-See you tomorrow guys! Jack said starting and going to his house.

He grinned and touched his cheek where Judy kissed him. He saw in the car mirror his sons looking at him with a smile and asked:

-What was?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day he took Nicholas to the tutelage board and said he wanted to adopt him. After resolving a few things, getting the papers in, he was allowed to take the little fox home and take care of it as his own son.  
Spending the week, they decided they would stay at Jack's house because it was more spacious. As soon as they settled in, he asked her:

-Judy, can you help me?

-With what? Give food to Nicholas?

-No, I want you to help me buy things for his room!

-As?

-Crib, little things, toys, clothes, and stuff!

-I'll love it! She smiled.-You can stay here alone, right? She asked the kids.

-Don't worry, Judy, here's Joseph! Mason replied

-Who is Joseph? She asked.

-Our butler! Mabel answered.

-Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hopps! The butler said kissing her hand.

-Nice to meet you too, Joseph, I think we can go now, will you take care of Nicholas? Whenever he'll drinks milk ...

-We have to get him to burp! Felicie responded by cutting his mother.-We already know!

-Of course we'll take good care of our little brother! Mabel answered by hugging him.

When they left, Maxon asked:

-What will we do now?

-Play in my room! Maxon said.

-You look very beautiful today, Mabel! Maxon praised her.

-Aww thanks Max, you're so cute! She said kissing him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, when the two arrived in the first store, she took a blue overalls and said,

-Look at that jumpsuit, it would look good on Max when he was just a baby!

-That's why I called you to come along, women understand more of this than men!

-I don't want to be arrogant, but it's true! Judy laughed.-Now get me a cruel doubt, the red T-shirt, or the blue overalls?

-Let's get them both!

Strolling further through the shop, an area was soaked in water, one of the staff was picking up a sign of "warning: wet floor". Not paying attention to the ground, Judy slipped, using her spy reflexes, Jack held her before she fell to the ground and the two stood close to each other enough for a kiss.

 He lifted her and asked:

-Are you alright?

-Yes, thank you for saving me. I would not have saved myself! She smiled, putting her hand behind her neck.

-No problem, now we'll find more things for Nicholas and then go get some gifts for your kids too!

-Will not it be a nuisance? She asked.

-Of course not Judy, they are the new residents of the house and they deserve a welcome gift. You created them very well!

-Thanks, I chose not to spoil them too much, because me and my late husband were not spoiled either!

-You taught very well, I didn't spoil my children too much!

-That's right! She smiled.

-Okay Jack, she smiled so this must be a good thing, suggests a date! He spoke to himself mentally.

-Hey, Judy, do you want to go to dinner later? As friends, of course!

-Ahhh you idiot! He mentally swore himself.

-Of course, i would love. Can we take the kids? She asked.

-I don't think they're going to be able to, because tomorrow they have classes and they need to sleep!

-That's right, you're very responsible! She praised him.

-Thanks, let's pay for things!

Arriving at the teller, the clerk asked:

-The couple are shopping for a baby that's coming?

The two of them became embarrassed and blushed their cheeks, speaking at the same time and preventing her from understanding.

-We're just friends, she's helping me buy things for the baby I adopted! Jack answered her.

Judy nodded, shaking her head.

-Oh, sorry!

-It's all right! He smiled.

-I already know what I'm going to buy for them! Jack said as the two left the shop.

-What?

Time skip:

Mason and Mabel taught Felicie and Max to play the games they had on their tablets. Joseph knocked on the door and said:

-Your parents are here!

-Thank you for calling us Joseph! Mabel answered as they all went down to meet their parents.

-We came and how's Nichie? Judy asked.

-Here you are, Mother! Felicie said giving little Nicholas in her arms.

-Hi cutie, did you miss us?

He laughed, being happy to see her.

-And where's his crib? Maxon asked.

-After the truck comes, I brought presents to you two !

-Really? Felicie and Max asked at the same time.

Of course! He said giving the boxes to them.

-Our own tablets? Felicie smiled and her eyes flashed.

Jack was happy to see the two so happy with the gifts they had won.

-Now we can all play online together! Mabel said hugging her.

-It will be really fun! Max commented.

-Kids, you're going to have to sleep because you have class tomorrow, Judy and I are having dinner!

-Dinner? The four asked with the greatest enthusiasm in the world.

-Yes, but don't get carried away. It's just like friends! He replied.

Their happy expression gradually turned into a sad expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Isabella, Mabel and Mason's mom, left the plane along with her lover and her little daughter Julie:

-Again in this ridiculous city, because of you, Cesar Gabriel! She grunted.

-Look Isabella, it was not my fault you left all that money on my hands! He replied.

-Yeah you're a idiot, but did you have to leave a giant debt to the casino?

-They're very manipulative, and where's the brat?

-Julie, come soon! She screamed.

-I'm going mommy! She said running faster with her briefcase in her hand.

-She's very slow, take her on your lap!

Cesar Gabriel took her in his lap and hung her up, which she found amusing.

-When will I see my dad? She asked.

-Wait until the time is right! Isabella answered her.

Meanwhile, Judy prepared to go to dinner with Jack. He walked to her door, took a long breath, and knocked on the door.

-You're ready, Miss. Hopps?

-Yes, I'm leaving!

She left the room, in a bright blue dress and a heart-shaped necklace, where were the photos of Max and Felicie, the reasons why she didn't finish with her own life after Nick's death.

He was dazzled by how more beautiful she looked.

-... Wow!

-What?

-You were already beautiful before, but now ... You're gorgeous, not gorgeous: Magnificent!

-What is that? I'm not! She smiled.

-It's still modest, shall we?

-Yes!

He passed Mason's room, where the four inseparable friends played together.

-Kids, we're going, behave during our absence!

-Yes Jack! Felicie and Max said.

-Yes, Dad! Masy and Mabel said.

-Come back before midnight! Felicie said and they laughed.

Arriving at the restaurant, after ordering and eating, the violinist began to play a song.

-Do you wanna dance? Jack asked her.

-I don't think so, I never danced! She declined politely.

He rose from his chair and took her by the right hand.

-If I survived being single dad, you dance! He answered as the two of them headed for the lane.

-Seriously, I haven't had dance lessons like you, and if I've taken a wrong step ...?

-Hey, relax. I guide your steps! He said putting his other arm behind her waist.

They dance and she smiled looking at her feet and seeing that she was dancing well.

-Even though I'm not such a bad dancer!

-Quite the contrary, you dance lightly, like a feather! He replied.

She stepped on his foot and he tried to hide it hurt a lot, but it was noticeable.

-Jack i'm sorry, i stepped on your foot!

-It was as if a butterfly had landed on my foot! He replied.

-Oh, stop! She said ashamed.

After dancing and paying the bill, they left and sat down on a white bench across the street.

-Have you ever thought of starting another relationship after the ... Death of your husband? He created the courage to ask her.

-Well ... I always found and felt that he was the only one for me, but his last request on the deathbed was that I continue my life, but it's being very difficult. For me, getting another love relationship would be like disrespecting everything we both already have! She answered.

-Things aren't quite like this ... After I divorced Isabella, I also thought I would never go forward, but here I am. Taking care of my children and living just for them and my job!

-Me too, yeah ... We both have a lot in common!

-Yeah, but I just don't have that optimistic way!

She laughed and they both looked at each other in silence, he leaned in to kiss her, but she drew back.

-Sorry, I shouldn't ...

-Not alright. I just do not think I'm ready. Let's go home, it's getting late!

-... Okay!

Back home, the kids welcomed the two with a big hug.

-How was the meeting? Mabel asked.

-It was just dinner, little flower. And it was really cool, your dad's a great company! Judy answered.

They celebrated and Jack asked:

-And why the 4 of you are not in bed?

-... We were going to bed! Felicie replied.

They went upstairs to Mabel's room and they all lay on the floor on a mattress.

-It seems nothing happened between them! Max said.

-True, but it does not matter if our parents stay together or not. Let's always be the four musketeers, one for all and all for one! Mabel said.

The four slept hand in hand that night. The next day after working the police, Judy went to visit Mr. Big. He always gave her great advice.

-And how is your relationship with your new work partner? He asked her.

-It's going, I'm so confused ... I think ... I'm falling in love with him! She confessed, sounding like it was a bad thing.

-That's wonderful, my dear. I'm sure Nick would be very happy to see you following your life! He smiled.

-But wouldn't that be disrespectful to him?

-Darling, he's not here anymore ... I'm not saying to forget him, because he marked his life, lived and died in your story!

-It is true!

-And you are between the future and the past, you have to choose whether you will live from the past and suffer twice, or follow your life to try to at least be happy alongside those who love you, as my beloved grandma said: "Life always gives a new chance to be able to start again"!

-You always know what to say! She smiled.

-I know, so what do you choose?

-To continue my life to try to at least be happy alongside those who love me! She answered.

-But does he love you? He asked.

Meanwhile, Jack was talking to Joseph:

-Yes, I love her, i can feel it in my heart!

-So?

-I'll stay with her, thanks to hear me, Joseph!

-You're welcome, sir!

Meanwhile:

-I'll stay with him, thanks! She said running through the door.

-Then go, young in love!

As Jack looked out the window waiting for Judy's arrival for him to declare to her, he received a call on his cell phone:

-Hello?

-Jack, here's Isabella!

-Ah, you finally called to hear from your children right? He replied ironically, a little angry.

-No, I'm here in Zootopia!

-What are you doing back in Zootopia?

-I came back because ... I wanted you to meet Julie!

-Who's Julie?

-...Our daughter!

-... Daughter? He asked, changing his expression.-What do you mean Isabella?

-Well, before we got a divorce and I went out of the country, I found out I was expecting another child of yours!

-And where is it? I want to see her!

-Okay, you want me to take her to your house?

-Yes, I want to see her, hug her and give all my love!

-So, tomorrow, four o'clock?

-It's ok!

She hung up and said with an ironic tone of voice:

-Poor Jack, you're still so naive!


	7. Chapter 7

When Judy arrived, all the lights were off, which indicated that everyone was asleep. She tiptoed into the living room and Joseph turned on the light:

-Miss Hopps? Is that you?

-Yes Joseph, we already talked you can just call me Judy!

-I'll try to remember that, Judy!

-Sorry if I woke you up!

-No, I'm always the last one in the house to sleep, do not worry!

-Then I'm going to bed, good night!

-Good night! He answered.-Is there a problem?

-Which side is my room anyway? It's not too hard to get lost in such a house!

-Upstairs, hall 3!

-Thanks! She said going up the stairs.

She walked over to Jack's room to tell him about her feelings, but recoiled when she realized that he might be asleep.

-No, I'll talk to him tomorrow! She said going to the bedroom and slept.

The next day, when he went downstairs. He met Isabella and little Julie.

-Dad! She shouted happily.

-My dear little girl! He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

-She wanted to see you, didn't want to wait until four o'clock!

-Me too honey, how are you?

-I'm fine, and you? She asked.

-Very well too, Isabella!

-Yes? She replied with a fake smile on her face.

-Was she registered with my last name?

-No, she was registered only in my name (Cesar Gabriel didn't want to register her)! She answered.

-Let's get to the registry office right now!

-You're going to register me as your daughter? She asked.

-Sure honey, you're my beautiful little girl! Joseph, can you look after Nicholas until Judy wakes up or do I come back?

-Certainly sir! He replied.

He and Isabella went to the registry office, meanwhile, Judy was having a very strange and enigmatic dream. She was in a dark place and in front of him was Nick, with her back to her.

She came over and when she laid her hand on his shoulder, it vanished like smoke, turning a baby into her lap. After that, she woke up listening to Nicholas crying.

-Nichie woke up! She told herself getting up and going into his room.

When he saw her, he stopped crying and smiled. She took him in her arms.

-The baby is stinking is it? Time to change the skirt! She said putting it on the diaper changer.

When she took his overalls to change her diaper, she felt a scar on his chest looking like a shot, just as Nick took the shot that took his life.

Shocked, she let the talc fall to the floor. Seeing what she did, she picked it up again and said:

-It's okay... It's okay Nichie. Do you want your baby bottle?

Meanwhile, Jack officially registered Julie as his daughter.

-This is being easier than I thought it would be! Isabella said mentally, on the outside, she smiled.

-Did you know you have 3 brothers? He told Julie.

-I want to meet everyone! She answered.

-Did you have another child besides ours? Isabella asked.

-Of course, I just adopted a baby fox! He replied.

-A baby fox?

-Any problem with that? He asked as he took Julie in his arms.

-No, no problem at all!

-He's my son and your little brother, though we're different species. You'll love them, have Mabel, Mason and little Nicholas, maybe you'll get two more brothers, Max and Felicie!

-Cool, I have a lot of siblings!

-Let's go! He said taking her down.

When they arrive and before entering, Isabella's cell phone rang. It was Caesar Gabriel.

-I'll take it, then I'll come in!

-Okay! He answered by entering the house with Julie.

-Cesar Gabriel are you going to call me right away? She asked in a whisper.

-I was wondering if you ever managed to fool the sucker again!

-Yes, it's all heading for that. Now stop calling me! She answered by closing the call.

Jack led Julie into the kitchen where Judy was giving baby food to Nichie and the 4 older children were having breakfast.

-There they are, Julie!

-My siblings?

-Yes, kids, this is your little sister Julie!

-Do we have a little sister? Mabel asked excitedly.

-Yes, Julie, Mason and Mabel!

-One more to join the class! Max said.

-For sure! Mason answered as the 5 embraced.

Isabella came in and created a heavy mood between her and the twins.

-Isabella, do you remember of Mason and Mabel? Jack asked.

-Oh they, you are so ... Grown! She said.

-And apparently you have not changed anything! Mabel answered, they could feel the grudge in her voice.

-Okay, they have every reason to treat me like that since I've been away all three years. Married again, Jack? She asked seeing Judy.

-No, she's my co-worker and a good friend. By order of my new job she has to live here with us for a maximum of one year! He replied.

-Nice to meet you, Judy! She said extending her hand, friendly.

-Isabella! She said shaking Judy's hand.

Noticing with Jack and Judy, they looked at each other, Isabella realized that they were in love with each other. He decided that he would do anything not to see the two of them together to get a chance to apply a new coup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kind of short

-I'll take the kids to school, are you going to come with me, Julie? Jack asked her.

-Of course! She answered.

-Before they go, everyone giving me a hug! Judy said opening her arms.

Everyone and even Julie went to her and she kissed them on the forehead. For the first time Julie felt a soft and sweet kiss on her forehead.

-Is that what it is? Julie asked.

-What? Judy asked, a little confused.

-Win an mom's kiss!

-Your mother never gave you a kiss dear?

-No!

-... From now on, I'll give you all the kisses you want! She smiled and kissed her forehead again.

Julie smiled and Isabella this time couldn't hide her quick expression of disgust.

-I'll be right back to work. I can? Jack asked approaching Judy.

-Yes! She nodded.

He kissed her quickly on the cheek and led the kids to the car. Judy sat down on the table with her hand on the cheek as he kissed her.

-...You like kids? Isabella asked sitting next to her.

-Sure, who does not like it? She answered with a small laugh.

-Are they cute, and Jack? Do you like him? She asked again.

-Are you implying what? Judy asked, raising her voice slightly.

-It's just that I've noticed that you have many passionate glances in his direction!

-And?

-Why do you think I returned to Zootopia?

-For him to meet his daughter!

-No, my dear, to regain him!

-After he divorced you? I very much doubt he will want to come back to you, with all due respect!

She gave a snobby laugh:

-Who do you think he'll choose? The mother of his children, or a simple co-worker who lives in his house out of sheer obligation?

Having planted that idea in Judy's mind, she was gone. Judy felt the blood boil beneath her skin, just did not attack her because she felt a lot of respect for Jack.

-Better i'm start getting ready for work! She said coming up to her room.

But for a second, she thought Isabella was right. Because Julie was their "daughter", she was more likely to win Jack again. She got scared. But then he focused again on what he was doing and decided to go to work at the DPZ without Jack's company.

Time skip:

At recess, Max, Masy, Mabel and Felicie gathered to talk about Isabella's return.

-Guys, now it may be more hard for your parents to join our parents. You will not want to help us get our parents together, right? Felicie said.

-Sure we go, Are we going to join our father with a woman who has not called us in those 3 years and only now appears? Your mother has been more our mom than she was in our first 9 years of life. Mason and I still want our parents to join us in forming a great family and being able to start over! Mabel said.

-Wow, do you hate her that much? Max asked.

-We don't hate her, but we just do not give a damn to those who do not like us, but we like you very much and we really want to become siblings! Mason said.

-We also want to be your siblings! Max smiled.

-Group-hugging! Felicie screamed and the four of them hugged each other tightly, their bond of siblings growing stronger every day.


	9. Chapter 9

As he returned home in the car, Jack called Judy:

She answered.

-Hello Jack?

-The flying saucer has arrived!

Judy laughed.

-Okay, so I'm already at work!

-Did you go to work today without me? He asked.

-Yes, I wanted to be a little alone today! She answered.

-So would you like to have dinner with me again today? He invited her.

-Of c-c-c-course! She stuttered involuntarily.

-Are you stuttering? He asked.

-Not! She screamed a little louder than she planned and blushed her cheeks.

-All right, thousands of kisses. Bye!

-Bye, see you at work! She said closing the call.

She smiled again and pressed the phone to her chest. Now she felt no more guilty for feeling the same way she felt about Jack for Nick.

-Looks like life even gives one more chance to be able to start over!

Late in the evening when they left their work at the police station, he warned her that he would go out to settle some important business matters that his father left out of inheritance for him while she wore another outfit for another date.

 -Kids, I'm going out again. Be nice to Joseph!

-Please! Joseph said while giving Nichie a baby bottle.

-Bye! They said at the same time running to Judy and she gave them a kiss on the forehead again.

Upon arriving at the restaurant he said he would find her, she picked up a table and sat down to wait for him. In the meantime, he went home to leave the suitcase with papers and knocked for the door to find Judy.

When she opened the door, she found Isabella and she was looking desperate.

-Jack, Jack!

-What happened, Isabella? He asked worriedly.

-Julie is very feverish and very bad! She lied.

-What horrible thing, where is she?

-In the hotel where we are staying! She answered.

-Take me there!

-But I have an appointment now, just leave me ... He said taking the cell phone to warn Judy that he couldn't go, but Isabella caught him from his hand.

-Which important commitment is more important than your children? She asked, throwing her cell phone on the floor and taking him by the hand. As they walked toward the gate, she purposely knocked over his cell phone in the pool.

-Oh my God, Jack, I'm sorry I dropped your cell phone!

-That's the least, we have to see how Julie is. Judy will understand me!

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Cesar Gabriel was putting a hot water bottle under Julie's body to make it look like she had a fever.

-What do I need to do this? She asked.

-To convince your dad! He answered.-And you're not going to tell him any of this, do you hear me?

-Yes! She answered.

Time skip:

Judy called Jack more than 30 times in the 2 hours she'd been waiting for him at the restaurant but gave up. She gave a sad sigh, feeling her heart breaking.

As he drove home, she wondered why he had blowed her out.

-It's good to have a good excuse otherwise ...

She came home, but did not even realize he was not. All the lights were off, so she went upstairs and slept in even formal clothes.

The next day after waking, after brushing her teeth, she went downstairs and found Isabella there. She walked over to the bunny and asked,

-Isabella, do you know the reason Jack missed our dinner yesterday?

-Oh I know where he was: Having fun with me and Julie! She lied.

-But there must be a reason, she could have gotten sick right? He would have warned me not to be planted in the restaurant! She refused to believe it.

-Julie is as strong as a bull, and the excuse of being ill is a classic excuse for missing the dates. I warned you!

-Really?

-Really!

Seeing Jack down the stairs, Isabella said to her:

-I have many things to do now because I have a very busy day so I'm going!

-OK, bye!

-Bye, honey!

-Good morning, Judy! He greeted her and kissed her cheek, but she drew back.

-What's up Jack? Did you have fun away from me yesterday and leave me planted like a daisy? She said with a grudge in her voice.

-I can explain...

-Oh, I know Julie's sick, Jack, that's too old an apology. Please just leave me! She responded by going into the kitchen, leaving him not understanding, but sad that she was avoiding contact with him.

Entering his car where Cesar Gabriel was waiting, he asked:

-How was it?

-It suited me better than I thought, she's pretty upset with him! She replied.

The two laughed machiavellally and gave a hi-5.


	10. Chapter 10

More months passed until 2 months to the end of the year. Nichie had already taken his first steps and since learning to speak, his vocabulary was over 40 words long. From the moment he first saw him, Jack knew he was a special boy.

After more days, the hotel stay where Isabella was over, so Jack called her and Julie to stay at her house until she got a house. Of course, the kids didn't like it, because they knew that Isabella was not a good person, much less reliable.

At night, when everyone was asleep and only they were awake, they talked about it:

-What if we made a joke with her? Felicie suggested.-If this doesn't have problem with you!

-Of course not, I'm crazy to see her face when she wakes up with a mustache under her nose! Mason replied.

-All we agree? Max? Mabel? Julie?

The three of them nodded cheerfully.

Time skip:

After Joseph had gone to bed, Felicie got up and tiptoed to the door of Isabella's bedroom with a pot of glue in her hand, when she saw that no one was awake, imitated the corner of an owl, which was the sign for all to go at once.

Everyone walked and walked around her. When she inadvertently dropped the pot of glue and made a noise, they all bowed. She got up, but through sleep, she thought it was nothing and went back to sleep.

They breathed a sigh of relief and continued with the plan, Felicie passed the glue under her nose, while Mabel put the fake mustache on top.

At that moment she woke up and they screamed in fright.

-What are you doing here, you pests? She screamed in fury.

-Run! Mason screamed and everyone ran as fast as their legs could.

They pass through Nichie's door and he opens the door asking,

-What happened?

-The witch wants to get us! Max said.

-What horror, come here! He opened the door and everyone came in while he stood in front of the door so she would not enter.

-Where are your siblings? They are here in your room, right?

-It's none of your business! He replied.

-Listen boy, did Judy tell you that you're very rude?

-No, Judy told me you are!

-Let me through now! She snarled.

-No, I will not allow you to lay a finger on my brothers!

She grabbed him by the arm and threw him violently to the ground, he felt a great pain in his left paw and began to cry.

-Shut your mouth, you little brat. I already know why your parents left you in a box: Because you're nothing but a horrible monster who doesn't belong to the social class granted to you by Jack! She told him before entering the room, where the children took up water pistols to defend themselves from it.

-What's going on here? What shouting is this? Judy asked as she took Nichie in her arms.

-This witch wants to kill us! Mason said.

-What? What do you mean, kill?

-Look what those little angels did to me! She said showing off her mustache.

-Is that true, kids? She asked them.

They nodded yes.

-And what happened to you, Nichie? Why are you crying, my love? She asked as she wiped his tears.

-She broke my leg and called me a monster!

-What? Hold your brother a little, Mason! She said putting Nichie in his arms.

As he approached her, he slapped her so hard that it might have been heard even in China.

-How dare you do that to him? He's just a 7-month-old. You can do whatever you want with me, but messing with my kids is another story!

-Who are you to do this to me?"

-And who are you to say these things to Nichie? How do you think Jack will react when he finds out that you have insulted and mistreated one of his children?

She was indignant, but said nothing and went back to the bedroom and slept.

-Did she do something bad for you? She asked, putting her hand on Julie's shoulder.

-No, but if you had not woken up, probably! Julie replied.

-But you provoked her first, we'll have a very serious conversation with your father tomorrow morning!

They were sad.

-After we had an ice cream!

They rejoiced, hugged her, and said they loved her.

-I love you guys too, my little holy devils! She said again giving a tender kiss on the forehead of each of them.


	11. Chapter 11

After all the confusion happened and they put a holder in Nichie's hand, Judy put it to sleep again. She leaned her forehead against his and kissed his little nose.

-Goodnight, my love!

-Goodnight, Judy! He replied.

She turned out the light and left, closing the door slowly so as not to make a sound. After a few minutes, his dreams began to populate the mind. In the dream, he was in a very beautiful green field with many colorful flowers all around.

He sat down, when suddenly a fox appeared in front of him with white robes with wings on his back.

-Who are you? He asked.

-I'm your guardian angel, my name is Alyssa! She answered.

-Nice to meet you, Alyssa! He smiled.

-Good to meet you too, Nichie! She smiled back.

-And ... Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in heaven protecting me from there?

-Smart boy. I was sent to tell you your mission on Earth! She explained.

-You mean after I complete my mission I'm leaving? He asked, getting frightened by the possibility of moving away from his family.

-Of course not your cute little fool! She responded by touching a magic wand on his head, which created a small glow over it.-Your second mission would be to be a good son to Jack and what you already are. You are a reincarnation and the main mission of reincarnations is to take the place on the land from where it came from and to where it came back after some accident causing its death!

-You mean ... Before I be who I am, I died? He asked again.

-Yes, but it's the cycle of life, little one. The important thing is that you are back and found people who love you and who take good care of you!

-I understand!

-That was who you were before you came back! She said making a circle on the floor with the magic wand, where she showed all the memories of Nick before he was shot by one of the bandits who chased and died.

-So I married Judy in my past life?

-Yes! She answered.

-Now I remember that I really wanted her to move on even without me on her side!

-But it was not what she did, if it had been five years, and she didn't move on. That's why we sent you!

-Is this my mission?

-Yes, and be happy on the side of your other parents. You will not be jealous of your new dad, right? She asked.

-Of course not, I'm too young for Mama Judy now and how would I hate my dad? He welcomed me and adopted me as his son giving me everything a fox like me would not have if he stayed with my biological parents who abandoned me newborn! He replied.

-You're one of the wisest creatures I've ever talked to in my life! She smiled.

-So that's all?

-Yes dear, I'll always be protecting you from the sky. Always remember that, okay? She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Shortly after the kiss, Nichie woke up. He remembered every detail of his dream, unlike other dreams he had, whose he did not remember a third part of the dream. He got up to drink some water and found Judy and Jack talking in the hallway.

-If it's not very evasive of me, what are you talking about? He asked.

-My dear, is it true that Isabella did all these bad things with you? He asked taking Nichie in his arms and hugging him very hard.

-Yes! He replied.

-But don't worry I will not ever let her do it again with you, will you forgive me?

-You have nothing to apologize about, you did nothing! He smiled.

-She'll see! He said going to her room.-Isabella! He screamed her name in fury.

-What happened, Jack? She asked.

-Don't come with "What happened Jack", Judy told me what you did to Nichie. Tell me who? Who are you to call my son a monster? Despite being different, Nichie is so my son as Julie. You're leaving my house now!

-You can not drive me away, I am the mother of your children! She replied.

-Oh, I can, and if you don't want to go for good, you're go for bad. Let me just call my fellow police officers here to accuse you of a house invasion! He said taking the new cell phone he bought and started typing the police station number.

-... It's okay, I'm going, but Jullie's going with me! She answered.

-Julie stays with me until I buy an apartment for you to live with!

-Are you going to get us an apartment for two? She asked.

-Yes, I want a decent place for my daughter to live. But until I buy it out, you leave and she stays here!

-And I'm going to live on the street meanwhile?

-No, I'm not a monster. I'll pay your stay at a hotel until the day comes! He replied.

-Okay! She answered by going to the bedroom, packed all the bags and left the house.

The moment she left the house, the children celebrated and Judy celebrated together.

-And taking advantage of the moment, I wanted to apologize to you for the new day when I left you waiting at the restaurant. Some unexpected things happened and I swear I didn't lie! Jack said, holding her hands.

She looked into his eyes.

-I know you're not lying! She smiled.

-As? He asked.

-I can see it in your eyes!

He hugged her. She closed her eyes and lying down her head in his shoulder.

-Do you want us to leave you two alone? Felicie asked.

-Very funny! Jack said sarcastically.


	12. Chapter 12

They ran back to the room while they talked, only Nichie watched the two behind the wall.

-... Then? And now? She asked.

-She's gone, she'll never hurt our children again! He smiled.

-Yeah ... Wait, ours? She gasped.

-You're much more a mother to them than Isabella has been for 9 years, I think there is no woman in the world more wonderful than you!

-Is that an absurd, as you're not sure? She joked.

They laughed, until they approached and kissed each other mutually. Nichie cheered silently. Soon after he went up to Mabel's room, where they were all.

-What happened? Everyone asked at the same time.

-They kissed! He replied cheerfully.

They screamed at the same time and hugged each other.

-... It seems they already found out! Judy laughed.

-Yes, we couldn't live without them. Did I ever tell you that I love you, Judy? He asked when they parted.

-No! She smiled.

-But and you? You love me?

-... I love you! She hugged him tightly.-I never thought I'd say this again to someone else in the rest of my life!

-I'm more than happy to be that someone! He smiled again.-And would you accept something?

-Which?

-Do you, Felicie, and Max agree to come live with us permanently?

-Of course I want! She answered cheerfully.

-And you also agree to go to the meeting I missed that day?

-Of course!

-Let's go then!

-But with those clothes? I have a fat stain on my overalls! She answered.

-No one is going to judge us, besides, you're beautiful in every way! He answered taking her by the hand.

-Thanks, take care of the children, Joseph!

-As always, miss! He replied.

Time skip:

-I may have had those children with 16-year-old ...

-Wait, you had those kids so young? She asked as they walked down a trail in the park.

-Yes, now with 29 that I realized that Isabella wanted to have our children to arrest me, after that my dad forced me to marry her, I was happy because I was completely in love, but she was not!

-She's a complete jerk herself, good thing good things came out of the blow she gave you!

-I'm really happy about it, it was a surprise to me when I discovered I would have twins instead of 9 bunnies!

They laughed.

-And speaking of surprise, close your pretty little eyes! He asked.

She closed her eyes and opened one of them a little.

-Hey, don't spy!

-Okay, okay! She closed it again.

He pulled her by the hands until he reached the place.

-Can I open my eyes? She asked.

-Yes!

She opened her eyes.

-Look at the sky! He said.

She followed the advice and looked up at the sky, where pyrotechnic fireworks exploded in the sky forming the phrase "I love you" with a heart.

She put her hands on her chest and replied:

-I love you too!

-Not over yet! He replied pointing up at the sky again.

She looked and more fireworks exploded, forming the phrase "do you want to be my girlfriend?". She is even happier and answered by turning to him:

-Yes, I want to be your girlfriend!

He taked her in his arms and spin her around.

-I love you so much!

-I love you too, nothing will separate us now! She replied kissing him on the forehead.

They sat on the grass watching the lake with the moon reflected in the water, she interlaced her hand in his and said,

-I think I've never been so happy in 5 years!

-Me neither! He replied resting his head on her shoulder with a smile.

-But how did you get this pyrotechnics show in so little time? She asked.

-I know a guy! He replied.

-...Okay! She answered, returning to watch the calm waters of the lake.


	13. Chapter 13

3 days later...  
Julie had gone to the apartment for a few days with her mother, but it was time for Jack to pick her up to stay with him one more time.

-Judy, I'm going to get Julie, will you come with me? He asked.

-I'd love to, but I promised the kids I would watch a movie with them!

-And it's about to start, let's go! Mabel said as she pulled her hand toward the movie theater.

-Okay, I love you!

-We love you too! They both answered back before entering the room.

Meanwhile, in Isabella's apartment:

-Mom, why don't we let my dad know the truth? That he's not my biological daddy! Julie asked, between coughs.

-Because we need him to pay the debt we owe to the casino, do you think I wanted to be here? She answered.

-But it was all my real dad's fault he did not even care about me!

-You're too young to intrude on it!

-Mom!

-What Julie? Do not make me lose my temper with you!

-I'm not feeling well, take me to the doctor!

-To you tell him the truth?Obviously not, after a while you will vomit and will improve!

Jack came and rang the doorbell. She answered:

-I came to get Julie!

-Dad! She was glad to see him, but she continued to cough.

-What happened to her? He asked.

-Oh, it's just a cough of nothing, she'll be fine! She answered, trying to block the passage so he would not reach her.

-Let me through! He said pushing her lightly and coming up to Julie.

-Dad, I wanted to tell you something, because I think I'm dying! She said, feeling even worse.

-No, my love, don't say such things. But you can tell me what you mean! He said hugging her.

-I'm not your biological daughter, my father is Cesar Gabriel! She whispered in his ear.

-No ... It can't be true, Julie! He said refusing to believe that Julie, whom he loved so much, was not his biological daughter.

-Yes it is! She confirmed to him.

-I can't believe you lied to me again, Isabella, and why didn't you take your daughter to the hospital? I made the worst mistake of my life by marrying you, the only good thing that came out of our relationship was the twins, you're despicable! He screamed in fury at her.

-What are you going to do? She asked, afraid of losing everything she got back thanks to him.

-I gave my last name to this girl, because I really love her as if she were mine!

Julie smiled, she finally had a dad.

-You deceived me one more time!

-What are you talking about?

-You were the lover of that Cesar Gabriel guy while we were still married, right? Now I understand perfectly!

-I wasn't! She tried to deny it, even though she knew it wouldn't help.

-But that's the least, this beautiful girl is not to blame for anything, she and the brothers is not to blame to have a mother like you! He said, taking Julie in his arms.

-Where are you going to take her? She asked.

-Julie isn't to blame for anything, she's not feeling well and urgently needs to be taken to the doctor and away from you, don't touch her, it's going to be fine, daughter!

-No, you will not take her, no! She said trying to stop him from taking her.-I will not leave, she's my daughter!

-No, no mother abuses her own daughter like that!

-I'll call the police to tell you that you kidnapped my daughter! She threatened.

-Don't yell and legally she's still my daughter, i don't understand why you want her here, to continue to hurt her?

-I didn't do anything, it sure was Judy ...

-Don't you dare speak badly about Judy, don't slander someone who is infinitely better than you, and it's impossible for you to compare to her, because she's wonderful and you're despicable, now get out of my way, I'm going out with her for good or bad!

-I'll tell she's not your daughter! She threatened again.

-Really? Do you want to lose the apartment? Your pension? Want to stay on the street? Calm down, Julie, because daddy's gonna take you, see? You fell into your own trap, just like me, but I do not care because I'm the happiest animal in the world next to Judy and I'm going to live my whole life happy with her, don't touch Julie, you've lost, you've been defeated . It will not do more harm to my 6 children, get out of my way, calm down, little daughter! He said through the door.

Time skip:

Arriving at the house with her, Judy asked going to him:

-What happened to Julie?

-Isabella didn't take her to the hospital and she's feeling sick! He replied.

-Let's get her to the hospital then. Will you be all right here alone for a while, kids? She asked.

-Yes, you can go easy on yourself, it's going to be all right, Julie! Felicie said.

They were visibly worried about their sister's state of health.

Time skip:

-I'm so worried about Julie! Jack said looking at the wall clock he had in the waiting room.

-I'm also very worried about her, but we have to have faith that it will be okay with her! Judy replied by putting her hand under his.

-You always know what to say! He gave a small smile.

-Relatives of Juliana Savage? The doctor asked, entering the waiting room.

-Here, how's Julie? Jack asked.

-Your daughter has pneumonia, but you don't need to be alarmed. We have a great chance of being healed! He replied.

-Still good, thank you doctor, and when can we see her?

-She needs to stay in observation tonight, if she's all right, they'll be able to visit you tomorrow, otherwise she'll still in observation. I advise you guys to go home and rest, if anything happens to her the hospital will communicate to you quickly! He answered and soon after, returning to her room.

-I said you just have to have faith! Judy smiled.

-Only you to comfort me in moments like this! He replied kissing her on the forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

2 months later...

As soon as the children arrived from school, Jack welcomed them with a big hug and said,

-I have a surprise for you, little ones!

-Will not we have to go to school next year? Max tried to guess.

-Of course not Mr. Max, you need to study to be someone in life. But back to the subject, we will travel to Honolulu!

-... What is it? Felicie asked.

-Hawaii!

-Now we understand, it's going to be a lot of fun!

-And you guys are going to have fun, we already traveled there in the summer when we turned 10! Mabel said.

-Then you will be my guide there!

-With pleasure! She and Felicie hugged.

Time skip:

-Kids, hurry because otherwise we'll go to Hawaii without you! Jack said down the stairs and into a sea of suitcases.

-I'm ready! Judy said.

-What's all this? He asked.

-That's all our baggage, everything we'll need in Hawaii! She answered.

-Let's visit Hawaii and not conquer!

Arriving in Hawaii, a young boy approached Felicie:

-Can I take your luggage?

-You can take them all! She smiled.

-What I can do to make your stay better, do not hesitate to ask me!

-Okay!

-Little boy, I have something for you! Jack said approaching them.

He held out his hand.

-No, it's on the tip of my foot. Be aware that she is my daughter and she's just 13. And I keep an eye on you!

-And my future wife! Nichie crossed his arms trying to look intimidating, but it looked cute.

-Yes sir!

-You can carry my bags, inside it are things from when I was a torturer in Vietnam!

-Yes sir!

Felicie looked at him.

-Hi cutie!

-Dress each other up with flower necklaces because I signed up for a luau! Judy said.

-What is a Luau? Julie asked.

-It's an old tribal custom, my love, it's very spiritual! She answered.

Time skip:

In the luau, the presenter asked:

-Who wants to learn about island dancing?

-I want to! Mabel and Felicie held up their hands.

-The girls who raised their hands first, can go up on the stage!

-Aww my little girls will dance! Judy smiled and started filming.

They climbed onto the stage, put on a grass skirt and began to dance, 2 boys at the party watched them.

-Enough! Jack stood up.

-Hey, what are you going to do?

-Take the Misses Hula Hula from the stage!

-Oh, leave them alone, they look so beautiful!

-That's the problems, look around to realize!

-Sit here now!

-Okay! He sat down again.

The next day, she asked as she woke up:

-Let me guess, you're not going to tour with us?

-No, and you? Are not you going back to bed?

-Not!

-Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!

-You will feel much more when I go, come on my kids are 7 in the morning, time for fun!

After a few minutes talking about the king of Hawaii ...

-Enough, I can't take this anymore! Mason shouted.

-But if you were not interested in coming, why did you come?

-Because you forced me, I wanted to stay in the hotel sleeping late and then go on the beach with our dad!

-Of course, your dad. Once again he poisoned his little simple minds!

-It's not his fault, we hate learning alone! Max replied.

-Fine, then let's go back to our wonderful hotel, sunbathe in the hot and good sunshine and play in the white sands and the water, just like all the tourists are doing now, if that's what you guys really want!

Felicie, Max, Mabel, Mason, Nichie and Julie ran out. 

Meanwhile, before going to the beach, Jack opened his suitcase and checked to see if the alliance was safe. He looked at her and smiled, feeling that this was the most accurate decision in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Upon returning at six in the evening, after having visited all the possible tourist spots in Hawaii, Judy returned to the room but did not find Jack. Instead of him in bed, she found a heart-shaped note, she opened the note and read it.

-"Meet me on the beach. Love, Jack". Kids, you know what that means? She asked them, who watched television in the living room.

-I don't think so, why don't you go to the beach to see? Felicie asked, it was evident from her smile that she knew what the note meant.

-Okay! Judy simply said and walked down to the beach.

On finding a normal beach like all other beaches, she had a trail of candles and rose petals by the sand. She followed the trail, to a place. When she felt a hand touch her arm, reflexively, she slapped Jack's face.

-Aw!

-Oh my God, Jack, I'm sorry I thought it was somebody else! She tried to apologize, rubbing his cheek, which was starting to get swollen.

-All right, I shouldn't have gotten that way from the rear, but changing the subject, what do you think?

-This is beautiful, did you do all this for me? She asked.

-I bring the sky and stars to you! He held her hands.-Judith, in these last few months, you have made me the happiest rabbit in the world!

-You too, my love! She smiled.

-And ... I really want to make you a very special request! He knelt down and removed the ring from his pocket.

-Would you like to be my life partner?

She put her paws in her mouth, so surprised.

-... I don't even know what to say!

-What about "yes"?

-Yes! She hugged him tightly.-Hold on!

She plunged her feet into the water, withdrew the wedding ring from when she and Nick had joined in holy matrimony and kissed her, she was so happy. Finally she was moving on, as she had promised him before her death.

-I promise I'll never forget you, Nick! She said, before throwing the alliance into the sea and seeing her being carried by the waters.

She returned to Jack and put the ring on her ring finger. They smiled at each other before Judy kicked the water and wet it.

-I didn't expect that! He said as she laughed. "But did you expect that? He said retaliating and they both played in the water until it was time to go back to the hotel.

-How should the children behave in the bedroom? Judy asked.

-Sleeping like little angels! Jack answered.

In the bedroom, Nichie mounted Felicie's back while everyone was playing war pillows, which caused stuffing foam to be sprinkled around the room.

When they arrived at the bedroom and saw the whole mess, Nichie tried to explain himself with a lie:

-I can explain, a very bad racoon entered through the window that ...

Jack began to laugh and hugged the children.

-I don't understand, do not you want to kill us? Felicie asked.

-I just don't kill you because I'm so glad Judy accepted my marriage proposal!

-Yeah, we're saved by the gong! Mabel celebrated.

-Actually, saved by the request of marriage! Max said and they all laughed.

-You had a lot of fun today for little troublemakers, now to bed because tomorrow we have the flight back to Zootopia at 1 o'clock! Judy said, accompanying them to the bed.

-Can't I have time to visit the sea one last time? Nichie asked.

-You really liked the sea, huh? Judy asked as she adjusted the blanket over it.

-Yes!

-If we wake up early tomorrow, you'll be able to!

-Okay! He said laying his head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

-Goodnight, kids! She smiled.

-Good night mom! They said at the same time.

She felt tears almost streaming from her eyes, for the first time Mabel, Mason, and Julie called her mother. But she held it and calmly said as she sat on the bed and the tears came down:

-I'm a mom of six!

The next day, while the children were enjoying their last hours in Hawaii, Judy and Jack went to the front desk to arrange the flight back to Zootopia.

-My love, this trip did very well to me, the children and it seems like you too!

-Yes my beautiful, my motto from today is "Go on stride"!

-I liked!

-O friend, go on stride! He said to an elk that passed them.

-Go on stride, bro! The moose said back to him.

When they reached the front desk, Judy remembered one very important thing:

-Uh ... My love, do you know what I did?

-What did the great love of my life do? He said rubbing his nose in hers.

-Our flight is not at one o'clock... It's at twelve o'clock!

-... Stay here, I'll call the kids! He said running, while Judy set the line in line.

-Excuse me, mahalo, mahalo ... He said as he ran and ran into people.

Time skip:

In the bedroom, after much sacrifice in packing, Nichie realized that his toy truck had been forgotten on the beach.

-Where's Chuck? I do not want to go back to Zootopia without him!

-Son, you have other toy trucks back home ...

-But Chuck is my favorite!

-We go to the beach quickly, you go to the reception that after to pick up the truck, we meet there! Felicie said.

-Okay! Mabel said, going with the suitcases for the reception with Mason, Max and Julie.

At the beach, he called for the toy.

-You know the truck will not answer you, right? Felicie asked.

-I know!

Jack went to them and asked,

-Why you two are not at the reception to go home?

-We came for Nichie's little toy truck! Felicie replied.

Nichie saw the wolf he had played in the traveling, with Chuck:

-Look, he kidnapped Chuck, I'm going to kill him!

-Wait, Nichie, I'll figure it out! Jack said taking him before he attacked the boy and placed him in Felicie's arms.

-Hi!

-What you want?

-You are with my son's toy truck and he will be very sad if it is not returned to him!

-You never heard of "finding is not stolen, who lost was relaxed"?

-Look, I'll give you $ 50 for it!

-I only accept $ 100 to up!

-Okay, I'll give you $ 100!

-I don't know, if you're willing to pay $ 100 for this toy truck, you're sure to want to pay $ 500!

-Okay, Let's see, I always keep $ 100 it in my pocket ... He took Chuck and ran.

-Hey, that guy stole my little truck!

-Run! He yelled at Felicie and Nichie.

Time skip:

-Finally, where were you guys? Judy asked them when they finally arrived at the front desk.

-We run 3 times around the hotel to get out of sight of the boy, but we are here! Jack answered.

As they boarded the plane, Jack leaned his head on Judy's shoulder and said:

-It's great to travel, but it's always good to come home!

-Yes, I love our Zootopia! She replied looking at the window.


	16. Chapter 16

A few months later ...

After a few months preparing everything, they were ready for marriage. Judy was in her room with the kids and Bonnie. Jack was with Stu, straightening his tie in front of the mirror:

-Sir Stu, I'm finally going to marry the woman of my life! He embraced his father-in-law with the greatest happiness in the world.

-I can see all the happiness you're feeling in your eyes, and you'd better take care of her heart, because you were the only one who managed to heal the wounds that Nick left!

-He'll always be the first love in her life, I'm honored to be the second!

Meanwhile, Isabella set up a plan to end Judy's marriage as revenge: Cesar Gabriel would knock out the driver and disguise himself as a driver to take her and everyone with her into the Isabela captivity, to stay until the marriage is canceled by miss her.

-My daughter, you look so beautiful, and happy! Bonnie smiled at the huge smile on her face.

-And I am, mom, it's time to move on! She answered taking the bouquet of flowers.

-You're the most beautiful bride in the world! Julie praised her.

-Thank you dear! Judy kissed her on the forehead.

-Okay, let's go to this wedding soon! Bonnie said taking Nichie in her arms.

Before they left, Isabella gave the signal and Cesar Gabriel knocked out the driver, tied him and hid him in a bush.

-Motorist, to the place of the ceremony, please! Judy asked when they all entered.

Cesar Gabriel said nothing, began to drive, until she realized that she was not going to the place of the ceremony.

-Motorist, this is not the street of the place of the ceremony! Bonnie said.

-I know, that's where you'll stay until you cancel the wedding! He responded by turning.

-It's Cesar Gabriel! Julie screamed.

-Let us leave now! Judy screamed.

-You can't run away! He answered by stopping the car.

Everyone was desperate, until the kids realized that there was a rope on the floor of the limousine and picked it up, Isabella opened the door.

-Attack! Nichie shouted.

The kids attacked and tied her with the rope.

-That will not remain like this! Cesar Gabriel got out of the car.

Judy punched him in the face and he fainted.

-Yes, it will remain like this! She said.

The two are placed inside the limousine.

-It's 5 minutes before the ceremony starts! Mason said, seeing his wrist watch below the tuxedo's sleeve.

-So we have to run! Bonnie said.

Meanwhile, the judge of peace asked:

-Is it going to take long for the bride to arrive?

-Let's wait a little longer, something must have happened! Jack said.

After 4 minutes and 50 seconds, he began counting down until the wedding was canceled, or delayed for another day.

-I'm here, I'm here! Judy screamed, short of breath, because she ran too.

Jack smiled at her.

-So, okay, let's get started!

She caught her breath and Stu clasped her arm in hers.

-You look beautiful again! He said.

-Thank you dad! She laughed.

When he arrived at the altar, the vows began to be made. Sitting next to Bonnie, Nichie began to feel very strange sensations. His soul came out of his body, with the physiognomy of his past life.

-Poor little one, he's exhausted from running! Bonnie said, watching as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Nick's soul walked to the altar and smiled at them both.

-... D-d-d-do you see the same as me? Jack asked in a whisper, very stupefied.

-I think so! Judy smiled, watching him return from where he came from.

-It was Nick, it was him!

-Yes, I realised!

-But I did not feel anything, I think he came to bless us!

-I'm even happier!

Upon returning to the body, Nichie woke up:

-What happened? What happened?

-You're so cute when you sleep!Bonnie said clutching one of his cheeks.

-If that's all it was, fine! He smiled, turning his attention to the ceremony.

-Get the rings! The Judge of peace shouted.

-Oh, the rings! He took the cushion with the rings from Felicie's hands and walked to the altar.

Judy and Jack kissed him on the cheeks at the same time. When he put the ring on her finger, Jack kissed her hand.

-And then, I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride!

They kissed and hugged each other tightly. The guests stood up and applauded.

Time skip:

At the wedding party, Bogo congratulated them:

-Congratulations, Official Hopps and Savage. I didn't say? Then comes the joy!

-Thanks Chief Bogo. In fact she came, 4 times more! She said hugging her new husband.

After the party, before leaving for the honeymoon, they said goodbye to their kids.

-You'll take good care of our little ones, will not you? Judy asked her parents.

-Come on, they're all our grandchildren! Bonnie replied.

-I know it's only a few days, but I'll to miss you guys so much. Hug on Mom! She opened her arms and they wrapped her in such a large collective hug that she fell.

-I want too! Jack said hugging her as well.

They got up and got in the car.

Ready to go? Jack asked, holding her hand.

-As I've never been before! She smiled widely.

He started the car, with the cans tied in strings behind, while everyone watched until the car disappeared into the horizon.


	17. Chapter 17

-Now is the time to go home! Stu said.

-I just want to make it clear right now that I do not know anything about life inside, I'm a city girl! Mabel said.

-You still have much to learn, dear! Bonnie said helping her up the back of the truck, where all the younger siblings of Judy and Cotton (who, for whom she doesn't know, is Judy's niece on the Disney wiki), while her older brothers went on separate cars.

-It's very dark! Mabel complained, sitting in a crate.

-I already know! Terence, one of the bunnies said taking a flashlight from his bag and handing it to her.

-Thank you, Terence. We can tell horror stories! She said putting the flashlight under her head.

-Oh, I know a good one! Nichie said.

-Then count! Terence said giving him another flashlight.

-Once upon a time, a fox lived near a very dark forest. In this forest there was an old hut, and in that hut lived a very, very old solitary goat, but what no one knew was that he had a very macabre secret ... Every night with a full moon, he was transformed ... In the Leaf Monster!

-Cof, cof, weak! Max said.

-It was not weak! He folded his arms.

-I love you, little brother, but that was one of the weaker horror stories I've ever heard! Mason said.

Time skip:

Arriving at Bunnyburrow, it was late at night.

-What are we going to do first? Mason asked.

-First, let's go to bed because it's too late to do anything, Louise, Jacqueline, you can show the girls rooms, please!

Dad, we talked! Jaq crossed his arms.

-All right, Jaq! He replied.

-That's better. Come on, girls!

Felicie, Mabel and Julie went upstairs to the bedroom, which they would share with Jaq, Louise, Bonnie JR. (who liked being called B.J.), Tressa and Jessie.

-Here are your rooms, now let's go boys!

They followed Louise to the room where they would sleep:

-Nichie, Max and Mason, you're going to share the room with Jay, Jeremy, Jerome, Jordan and Jared!

-What's up? The boys greeted them.

-Hey! They said when they entered the room.

After spending some time talking, everyone slept, except Julie.

-Hello, are you awake? Julie shook her by the shoulder.

-Now, what happened, Julie? She asked rubbing her eyes.

-That scarecrow is giving me a little ... Okay, he's giving me a lot of fear!

-Oh, old Joey. When I was younger, I was terrified with him. My grandparents told a legend to everyone, that he's cursed. Every night, they say that he leaves his main post to search for his next victim ... How silly to believe such a thing, eh, Julie? I don't know why I was scared ... She glanced to the side and realized that Julie was not there, but getting the bag and running out of the room.. Jullie comes back here, it was a joke!

The next day after having coffee, Julie asked:

-Where are you all going now?

Going to work, do you want to come? Bonnie asked.

-Of course we want, I need to get my hands dirty in a good way! Mabel said getting up and going upstairs.

-Where are you going? Stu asked.

-Putting on another clothes, I will not plant carrots and other things that are planted here with this old rag! She answered.

A few minutes later, she came down with a super-stylish black and white outfit, while everyone was dressed in overalls.

-Well, if you like this outfit you can go with it! Jaq said.

When they reached the field, Bonnie explained as she picked up all the seeds:

-Let's plant seeds of pumpkin, carrot, blueberry, apple and tomatoes!

-So these little things will turn into tomatoes, Aunt Bonnie? Julie asked.

-Yes, and you can call me Grandma. Where did you think the vegetables and fruits would come from?

-From the market! She answered.

-Haha, that's cute! Stu said.

-Really! She said as he put some seeds in her hand.

-First one digs a hole!

She dug the hole.

-And now what do I do?

-Then put a seed in it and bury it!

After burying the seed, she said:

-Grow now, little plant!

-Honey, it takes a while for the plant to grow! Bonnie chuckled.

-Don't judge me, I'm a city girl too! Julie folded her arms.

-Now water your seed! B.J. said giving a watering can to her.

-All right, all right! Felicie said taking her watering can.

-Does not the plant need water?

-Not so much Mabel, a lot of water will suffocate the poor thing!

After they had done all the work, Stu said:

-Okay, now you're going to play, you've already had a lot of work for today!

They played all day until the night, which was movie day and square dancing.

-What movie are we going to see today? Mason asked.

-The underground monster worm! Terence replied.

-Horror movie? Mabel screamed.-I mean, yeah, horror movie!

-You are afraid? If you are afraid, we can see an animation ...

-No, I can handle it!

-Ahhh! She screamed, hiding her face.

-What was Mabel? Julie asked.

-What was that?

When the movie ended, Bonnie said,

-Maybe you'll look better when we dance!

-But we aren't in the days of the June festivities!

-This is Bunnyburrow and not the city, Mabel!

When they picked up the instruments, Mabel saw the banjo, which was one of the instruments she could play.

-Terence, can I play the banjo? She asked.

-Of course, I stay in the dance! He said handing her the musical instrument. When the instrumentalists began to play, the others danced, but Max was still discouraged. One of the bunnies approached him and asked:

-Do you wanna dance?

-I want! He got up and danced with her.

Mabel kept playing the banjo until Terence stood up and passed her hand between her other brothers.

-That was a lot of fun. Looks like I finally found something I'm good at here on the farm! She said, sitting down.

-Let's get the family picture! Stu said preparing the camera to take the photo.

-Family photo? Nichie asked.

Now that you are also part of our family, we have to register at least one picture between us! Bonnie hugged him.

-Everybody makes a face and says cheese!

-Cheese! Everyone grimaced and took the picture.

-It's only been one day, but we love you so much already! Julie said.

-We love you too! Terence said as everyone hugged each other.


	18. Chapter 18

In the bedroom before bed, Jaq asked Felicie:

-Hey, just out of curiosity, what day will your parents come to pick you guys up?

-Dad said he left us here on Saturday and would come and get us next Saturday!

-Cool, it's many days for us to play together!

-Sure, fist bump!

They fist bump and soon after, they fell asleep.

7 days later ...

After everyone awoke, the door opened and Judy entered:

-I arrived, my loves!

-Mom! His shouted and hugging her, she kissed everyone's forehead.

-It's so lovely to hear you call me Mommy, but can you tell me one more time? It's great to hear that!

-We love you, Mom! They said hugging her again.

-I want it too! Jack said entering and hugging her along with them.

-How was your honeymoon? Nichie asked.-Did you both drink a lot of coconut water?

-Give me a hug first, son! Jack said, hugging him.-It was really cool, but we missed our six little angels!

Bonnie and Stu hugged Judy.

-How are you? Bonnie asked, holding her daughter's hands.

-Most happy impossible! She answered with a sincere smile.

-It's been a while since you said that!

-It's just that I did not have Jack and those little things in my life! She replied, hugging the six again.-Thank you for taking care of these little troublemakers, now we can go home!

-But now? You guys don't want to stay for lunch? Stu asked.

-Can we stay? Nichie asked, holding one of Judy's hands.

-We promise not to make a mess! Julie said holding her other hand.

-They loved to stay here, so why not we can spend the day here? Jack suggested.

-Hmmm okay!

They celebrated along with a stampede of bunnies coming up to them and hugging them. After all the chores they did in the morning, the little ones went to play. They ran between the plantations, but Mason stopped when he went to admire a beautiful purple flower (the midnicampum holicithias), he was with his headphones when Stu explained about the flowers.

Since he had never been to the countryside before, he did not know what the plant could do to him.

-This flower is beautiful! He said catching her and sniffing her.

Out of curiosity to taste, he put the flower in his mouth. As he swallowed a small piece of the flower, his hair began to bristle, his hands began to tremble, and he felt a great desire to stand on all fours. He was becoming wild.

-What's happening to me? He asked, pressing his head with his hands.

Behind him, Judy and Jack slowly walked hand in hand.

-Do you think we should tell to everyone now? Judy asked him.

-If you want, you can tell, but if it were me, I would wait a little to avoid much excitement, I think we must first tell our kids and then the rest of our family! Jack answered.

-Yeah, you're right!

They found Mason sitting on the floor.

-Son, why are not you playing with others? Jack asked Mason.

-They're calling you, look! Judy said.

-Massie, come to play with us! Nichie said approaching him.

He growled and attacked Jack.

-Mason, what's the matter with you, son?

-He must have ingested midnicampum holicithias! Judy said noting that she did not have one of the flowers on the plantation.-Kids, take a rope in the barn!

They quickly picked up the rope and tied Mason to take him to the hospital.

Time skip:

In the waiting room, the doctor finally got word from him:

-Relatives of Mason Smith Savage?

-How's our son? Judy and Jack asked at the same time.

-How's our brother? Felice, Max, Nichie and Julie asked at the same time.

-How's our grandson? Stu and Bonnie asked at the same time.

-How's our nephew? The bunnies, who were allowed to go together, asked at the same time.

-He's on observation and can recover himself in a few days! The doctor replied.

2 days later ...

Mason opened his eyes and saw Judy and Jack:

-Mom? Dad? Is that you!

-Our Mason! Judy said as she and Jack hugged him.

-You made us so worried! Jack said.

-Are you okay? Nichie asked, climbing onto the bed.

-I am, little brother! He smiled.

-You've gone wild, and I never want to see you approaching those purple flowers, young man! Stu said.

-Okay, I was just curious to see the taste of flowers, since I had never come to Bunnyburrow!

-All right, what's important is that it's over! Judy stroked his head.

At the end of the day, when they returned home, Judy said:

-Kids, your father and I, want to tell you guys something special!

-Will we get a bunch of chocolate? Mabel asked.

-No, daughter. Before they will have to promise that you will not tell anyone, that it will stay between us until the second order! Jack said.

-We promise! Felicie replied.

-You guys will win ... More little brothers, I'm pregnant! Judy smiled, putting her hands on her belly.

-This... Is... Awesome! They screamed in euphoria.

-I want to name one! Max said.

-Me too! Mason said.

-I think everyone will be able to make a suggestion, it's going to be a big change, but it will be nice to have a bigger family! Jack smiled, ruffling the hair on Nichie's head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter

1 month later...

(rabbits have only 1 month of gestation for those who do not know).

Judy's belly was huge.

-Are these babies will be as beautiful as you? He asked.-And it was a rhetorical question!

-Don't you get tired of being that sweet? Not that I don't like it, I love it! She put her hands on his face.

-No, because you inspire me the most beautiful things in this world, for being the love of my life!

She sighed and smiled.

-So many years alone to trust another man who was you, it seems that the world helped to bring us together!

-After I am the sweet!

-What did you say, Jackson?

-I love you too, my love. That's what I said!

She laughed and he kissed her. The children entered the room with paints in their hands.

-Are we interrupting anything? Felicie asked.

-No, of course not sweetie! Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

-Mom, can we paint your belly? Nichie asked.

-Of course!

-Wait, I think I felt a kick! Julie was glad to put her ear on Judy's belly.

-They must be agitated like all of you! Judy smiled.

She lifted her blouse and they painted hearts, suns and colored balls.

A few days later...

Judy decided to induce labor in a few days, Nichie was the most concerned about her and the rabbit babies, since only Jack was allowed to go to the hospital with her. The phone rang and Joseph answered:

-Hello? Hi, Mr. Jack!

Upon hearing that it was Jack, the kids soon went to Joseph's side to hear the news.

-Yeah, I'll let them know. You're welcome bye! He ended the call.-The babies were born!

The kids were as happy as they had ever been in their lives, they hugged Joseph, who celebrated with them, although he rarely got out of his serious butler pattern.

Jack felt again the joy he felt when Mabel and Mason came into the world. The next day, he sought out the kids to visit Judy and see the babies.

The three girls had light gray fur with 3 marks on each side of their cheeks like the father with the purple eyes, while the boys had the gray coat of the color of Judy and the blue eyes.

-As promised, you guys can choose the names! Jack said.

-I'll call her Hannah! Felicie pointed.

-I'll call her Hilary! Nichie said.

-I'll call him Hector! Mason said.

-I'm going to call her Helen! Mabel said.

-I'll call him Harry! Max said.

-And I'm going to call him Henry! Julie said.

-Hannah, Hilary, Hector, Helen, Harry, and Henry. Are perfect! Jack hugged them as they watched the babies for a long time.

-Now let's see Judy, just one day, but she misses you all so much!

-With us, things are no different! Max smiled.

Arriving in her room, they were almost lost in the midst of so many flowers.

-I think we went into the wrong room! Jack joked.

-Yes, with all this I could open a flower shop! Judy laughed.-How are you my loves?

-We were great, Dad allowed us to baptize the babies! Nichie hugged her.

-Well, I guess we don't find better persons to this! Judy smiled.

Time skip:

Judy and the babies were released so they could go home. Meanwhile, Isabella's hatred for Judy and the kids was eroding little by little. She ended up going crazy and focusing only on destroying them.

With the help of Cesar Gabriel, she knocked out Joseph and sneaked into the house, waiting until they arrived. When the babies were placed in the nursery, she took Hector in her arms and led him out of the room.

When Judy left the bathroom in the bedroom and went to the bedroom to check on her babies, she was desperate to see that Hector was not with his siblings.

-Where's Hector? She screamed.

She ran to the door, where she saw her with her baby in her arms, dressed in black robes.

-Hey you, give me back my son! She ran after Isabella.

She climbed up to the sill, where Hector was in danger of falling. Jack ran to the parapet and climbed up.

-Isabella, give me back my son, do not do an outrage!

-It would be very easy to throw you up here! She said threatening to throw him from that height.

-Not! Judy screamed, entering even more in despair.

-I'll give you the baby if you stay with me!

-I'll stay with you, but give my baby back!

She slowly handed Hector to him, Jack quickly gave him into Judy's arms, she stepped inside, squeezing him like she'd never held him before.

Isabella pulled him and the two ended up falling, Jack fell into the pool as she crashed on the floor beside the pool. He left the ambulance and immediately called an ambulance, which confirmed that when she crashed to the ground, she died instantly while Cesar Gabriel was arrested for the casino's giant debt.

A few days later...

Judy and Jack were talking on the couch.

-Remember the day we nearly lost Hector? He said.

-I don't even like to think about it, can you promise me something?

-Anything, my queen! He kissed her hand.

-Promise that from now on, we'll just focus on happy memories and make more happy memories in the future, are not my loves? She told the babies, who were in the baby carriages beside them.

-I promise you Judy! He kissed her on the lips.

The kids walked over to them and sat down on the couch.

-Shall we all be on that same couch? Jack asked.

-Yes, of course we all fit here! Judy answered.

-It's never too small, after all we're a family of 14! Nichie hugged him.

-You're right, son, and I just wanted to say something very important to you right now!

-So talk! Mabel said.

-I'm very happy next to you all, you are my life!

-Us too! They answered.

-Family's hug! Julie screamed and they all hugged each other, knowing that they would be united and would love each other until the end of their lives.

End.


End file.
